Weald of the Fey Siden
Summary Located in the Northern Spines of Pintara, the Weald of the Fey Siden is an elven culture that chose to protect its lands by commerce. Jealously guarding the secret of silk production, these fey trade with the outside world, earning coin to buy peace--and mercenaries. Heirs of the Alvar Nosprimi (the First Elves), the Fey Siden know some of the most ancient secrets of elven race. But they are few in number, with many enemies. Surrounded by human empires in all directions, the Fey Siden chose to negotiate a peace to preserve the last of their holy forests. Unlike other elven peoples, the Fey have embraced some aspects of human culture. They have rulers, diplomats, and trade. The Weald is bordered by four trading towns, jointly run by Fey Siden and their half-elven descendents. The rest of the Fey border is blocked to trade or travel, by treaties--and by force. Interlopers in the Weald can be killed or captured. Many are never seen again. A few return, geas-bound to serve the Fey until their debt is paid. Society The Fey Siden know their place to a man. Every living or dead member of their culture is accounted for. The elves have a precise hierarchy that allows for no outsiders; considering keeping order and purity within their culture as the only means for their survival. Siden King/ Komorebi The elves have one ruler who has absolute authority, the Siden King. A figure of immense power, no outsider has met the Siden King in person. The king rules for life (a long time for fey kind). There have only been seven Siden Kings since the nation's founding. Tyfwr Coed/ Ramas Below the ruling family are the Tyfwr Coed, the Tree Tenders. Through the trees they control all of the history and knowledge of the elves. The Tyfwr also make the famed Siden Arma "silk armor," and Byw Arrows. Kage' Coed/ Sombra The Kage' Coed, or "Shadows of the Forest," are the warrior caste of the Fey Siden. They defend (and enforce) the ways of their culture. The Kage' are renowned for their ability to move and strike silently. The few Kage' observed fighting do battle without a sound. They kill and die without a word. They are also known for a strict and brutal system of honor: The Shadow Code. Under the Code, each warrior is assigned a "shadower," another warrior who acts as their guard. If a warrior fails in their duties in any form, or worse, betrays the Fey Siden, the shadower is expected to punish (even execute) them. Under this Code, the Kage' are also assigned to watch over five more members of the Fey Siden. They too, fall under the warrior's protection--or punishment. There also exists a troop of warriors who shadow the half-elves of the Fey Siden. Called the Kage' Nagai, the "Long Shadows," they serve as enforcers of the Fey Siden in the Compass Townes and beyond. The Siden half-elves are deeply fearful of them (knowing they could be killed for the smallest infraction). Dail Coed/ Folia The "Leaves of the Forest," make up the bulk of the Fey population. They include artisans, scribes, and farmers. Ferrcundu The "Foreign-born," are half-elven descendents of the Fey Siden. They were born purposefully to create a buffer between mankind and the Fey. The Ferrcundu are considered outsiders, having no rights within Fey Siden forests. However, they control the lucrative trade through the Compass Townes. Estimated Numbers The pure blood elves of Fey Siden remain uncounted, but are assumed to be few: 20,000 souls. There are 500 half-elves in the border towns. Location The Weald is located in northern Pintara, south of the Castylfrae, northeast of the Fermer al Fjora, and west of the mountains of the Abbacies Sonus. Known Towns The Fey Siden have four towns on the borders of their nation, collectively called the Compass Townes. Abend Abend is the western town of the Fey. It is a series of halls built entirely from a half-acre of bramble and alder on the edge of the Great Dimlam River. From Abend the elves ship Aelwenmed (elven mead) in ceramic casks bound with reed rope. Austrun Austrun is the eastern town of the Fey. It is entirely built of stone, quarried from the Abbacies Sonus. It has several strong rooms for housing gold and silver to pay the dwarven monks. Enerthen Enerthen is the northern town of the Fey. It is a small fortress built of brick. Inelegant but functional, Enerthen stores wheat shipped from the Free Castles in trade for elven silks. Sunthaz Sunthaz is the southernmost town of the Fey, built in a sea cave. It lies unoccupied for much of the winter storms. In High Summer, Sunthaz hosts a massive fair in the cavern, of linked floating barges. Allies The Fey Siden have peace treaties with all the kingdoms and nations on their border. Foes There are occasional incursions from the wild lands to the west, across the Great Dinlam River. In cold winters, monsters and giants can walk across the frozen river into the Fey Siden woods. Characters The Siden King Albereth Redleaf, half-elven trader Veniat Mors, Leader of the Long Shadows Veniat Mors is arguably the most legendary killer in Pintara. As an elf, he has lived long enough to eliminate entire lines of nobles, fight in war after war, and change the course of history with a well-placed dagger. = Comments Category:Cultures Category:Wealds Category:Fey